feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 9
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 9 Finale (Part 1) Answers Raiden has travelled far away from the comforts of his tribe and home, towards the mountain range, in the far north he walks through the thick snow, no climbing gear no warm clothing he carries on, no matter what he carried on, a blizzard kicked up and he fights the weather and tries to challenge it, but he was close to his limits end, his energy drained and his body iced over, with each step he takes his body feels heavier, he then collapses and his body begins to be buried by the blizzard, he then looks up at the sky with one thought on his mind Raiden: everyone I'm sorry He says as he passes out accepting his fate, after a few hours he comes to and finds himself in a sleeping bag made from mareep wool, he then discovers he's in a tent, he then looks around and sees two figures wearing thick winter robes and hoods, one of them is working over a small fire with a metal container they set up carefully inside the tent, for warmth heat and to cook with, the one working over the small fire picks up the metal container and pours some liquid from it into a bowl, the figure then walks over to Raiden with the bowl Hooded figure 1: here drink this He hands the bowl over to Raiden, Raiden looks at the liquid curiously Hooded figure 1: it's soup, you need to get some warmth back into you young one Raiden sniffed the soup, it smelled like vegtables that went off slightly, he seemed unsure of it at first, his growling stomach reminded him that he needed it though, he drank the soup and swallowed it trying to keep a straight face, but despite the bad taste he kept it down, the second hooded figure came over with some extra blankets to help warm him quicker Hooded figure 2: you're either brave or insane, coming here with nothing but your wits, not what you call a vacation spot either, why are you here? Raiden: I just felt lured here, I don't know why Hooded figure 2: you're a long way from home, I can just tell from looking at you Raiden: well... I'm trying to find answers Hooded figure 2: and catch your death at the same time? Hooded figure 1: ease up on him will you, he was lured here none the wiser, just like us Raiden: wait so you're not from... in fact a better question what is here? Hooded figure 2: hmm maybe not as insane as I took you as at first, for you see this is no mere mountain range Hooded figure 1: he's right you know this mountain range possesses a powerful mysterious aura Raiden: aura wait are you both aura users? Hooded figure 2: observent as well this young one never stops impressing me The first hooded figure stares over at him then back to Raiden Hooded figure 1: for you see this very mountian we're on is known as the mountain of answers Raiden: what's the reason for the name? Hooded figure 2: they say when you are lured here when you cannot find your answers anywhere else you find them here Raiden: then I do have a question for you now, who are you? The hooded figures look at each other and nod Hooded figure 1: you seem to not be questioning who you are anymore Hooded figure 2: rather who others are now, Raiden Raiden: how do you know who I am? The hooded figures remove their hoods revealing their faces, they are the same species as Raiden Bladecarios but they're older then him Edge: I'm Edge Scar: and I'm his twin brother Scar Both: and we're your twin uncles Raiden: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edge: let us explain, long before you were born your mother Ameila was really powerful Aura Master, the Aura Master of Nature Raiden: this is a bit much to take in, may I ask what's the purpose of me evolving differently Scar: you grew too strong for a normal Lucario body and you seem to be well suited for close quaters combat, so you surpassed to your usual evolution, so you didn't evolve into a freak you evolved into a powerful guardain for your tribe Raiden: so I grew to be my tribe's salvation Edge: that is correct and we'll head back to your camp first thing tomorrow Raiden: we? Scar: that's right Edge and I will join your tribe Edge: for now rest nephew Edge and Scar get their own sleeping bags out and fall asleep for the night To be contuned Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts